


Stopwatch

by AngeRabbit



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a stupid little ficlet that wouldn't let me be until I wrote it down.  Unusually for me, not so much sexin' takes place, only suggestion.  Don't think it'll stop me though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on 13/01/2008.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Torchwood belongs to the BBC.  Puts on threatening voice For now...

Owen stood up and pushed back his chair, fury written all over his face. “Time and Motion study? Don't we work hard enough as it is, for fuck's sake?! We're here all hours, night and day, and now you want to start timing us?!” He strode over to the door of the office, turning round and jabbing a finger in the air as he continued to rant. “You can shove your stopwatch up your arse, Jack.” 

As he turned and wrenched at the door handle, he was stilled by the sound of his boss's voice. “Actually Owen, I've shoved it up Ianto's arse before. _He_ doesn't seem to mind me using it. But thanks for the idea.” Jack stood and made his way towards Ianto, helping up from his chair. He pulled the startled young Welshman by the arm, across to the door, pushing Owen out of their path. Taking the stopwatch from his shirt pocket, Jack waggled it in Owen's face as he led Ianto out of the office.

“Time and Motion study in progress, Owen. Don't come a knockin' because our cocks are gonna be a rockin'.”

Ianto could do no more than grin at Owen's shocked expression as the door slammed shut in front of him.


End file.
